


We were brainwashed

by slytherinshields



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Bucky is Claire, Clint is Andrew, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Natasha is Allison, Steve is Bender, Tony is Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinshields/pseuds/slytherinshields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breakfast club au thats probably been written a thousand times, now a thousand and one.</p><p>Seconds that felt like weeks, minutes felt like months and hours felt like years.<br/>And just like they were before they entered the building the paper was wordless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were brainwashed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't agree with who i decided to be who in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own the breakfast club (fairly obvious but gotta say it cause im broke so cant pay them any money if i get sued) i dont go around thinking i own the breakfast club either and i defiantly do not own any of the mcu characters cause if i did, natasha would have her own movie and she wouldn't just be there as a petty love interest, clint my smol bby would also have a movie cause he is a bamf, bucky too would have his own movie (AND HE WOULDNT BE CALLED A FUCKING VILLAIN!!!) Tony would get the respect he deserved and not treated how he is after cw and precious steve would just get his bucky because they're gay asf together.  
> Also i do not own some of the dialogue from this as some has came straight out of the movie.
> 
> Enjoy :))))

_**Saturday, March 26th, 2016** _

  
_Dear Mr Pierce,_  
_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are._  
_What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct?_  
_That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

_\---_

Sitting in his father's car he huffed and rolled his eyes in disbelief.  
"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," training his eyes on to his dad and glaring he says "You're in the schools governors." he emphasised "And you couldn't get me out of this. It's not like I'm a defective or anything!"  
"Son," His father replied calmly "I'll make it up to you. And skipping class to go to that baseball game doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day."  
Rolling his eyes once more Bucky got out of the car, "Unbelievable" He mutters as the black sleek car drives away. A new one already replacing it.

"Is this going to be the first time or last time we do this?" Howard asks.  
"The last," Tony says.  
His father shaking his head says "Well, get in there and use the time to your advantage!"  
"Dad, we're not allowed to study, we're supposed to sit there, and do nothing."  
"Well figure out away!" Stepping out the car, Tony mutters about how he will try.

Behind the Starks were the Barton's. Sitting there was Clint and his father. Barely listening to a word his father was saying.  
"You know, Clint, I screwed around when I was in school. People screw around all the time and nothings wrong with that. You just got caught."  
Dragging a hand through his hair he huffs, "Mom's already ringed me alright."  
"You wanna miss a lesson? His father asks. "You want to ruin your chances on getting somewhere more than then high school archery team? Shaking his head and looking down at his knees his father continues, "No team is going to hire a discipline case!"  
Groaning Clint gets out of the car and stalks toward the school.

"I'll see you later then?" Asks the red haired girl to her mother.  
Slamming the door shut her mother drives without a word, coming to a halt suddenly when a blond hair boy appears in front of the car. Not noticing anything, said blond haired boy carried on walking towards the doors.

\--

At 7 in the morning on saturday, 5 students could be found in Shields High library. Located at the front, sat Bucky, who was later joined by Clint, a chair between them. Tony who was sat behind the brunet later moved to the table next to the table he was previously sitting on after Steve strolled in and indicated for they boy to move. Stretching himself out between the two chairs, Steve began to relax. Natasha being the last one in, headed for the seats at the back.

Silence began to set over the group, as no one had anything they had to stay to one another, it was abruptly broken however as Pierce strolled in, briefly looking at each student with a sneer.  
"I want to congratulate each and everyone for actually being on time." He said.  
"Sir?" Bucky asked, raising his hand slightly, "I think there has been a mistake, I don't belong here."  
Ignoring whatever else Bucky had to say Pierce continued,  
"It's now 7:15, meaning you have exactly 8 hours and 45 minutes, to think about what you have done, ponder how and why you've got here, I want an essay on who you think you are. No less than a thousand words."  
"I can answer that now Sir, I already know who I am, A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony said nonchalantly.  
"Sit down Stark!" Pierce snapped. “My office,” He continued, “is right across that hall. Any funny business and you'll be spending another Saturday in detention. Now, any questions?"  
The room was quiet for a moment, then “Yeah, Sir, I have a question. Does Marilyn Manson know that you raided his wardrobe?” Clint snorted but tried to cover it up with a cough.  
“I’ll give you the answer to your question, Rogers,” said Pierce with a piercing glare, “next Saturday. Don’t mess with a hydra young man, cause if you cut off one head, two more will take it place.” He walked out of the room with slow gingerly steps.  
“That man thinks too highly of himself,” Steve said, rolling his eyes.

The room went into another awkward silence broken only by Natasha singing softly to herself from the back. The others tried to relax, however, all joined in looking back at Natasha with an inquiring look.  
“I’ve seen you before, you know,” Steve told her. The room relaxed once more, Natasha stopped singing to herself. Tony sucking on the end of his pen, mulling over his essay. Steve found himself wondering about the brunet in front of him. He scrunched up his piece of paper he had in front of him and threw it at the boys head. Having no reaction from him, the blond began to sing the tune of the American anthem.

“I can not believe this is really happening to me,” Bucky said sourly.  
“Oh, fuck! What are we supposed to do if we have to go the bathroom?”  
“Oh, please,” Bucky said.  
“When you gotta go, you gotta go,” Steve joked. Unzipping his trouser slowly, Clint turned around before he could go further.  
“You're not taking a piss in here,” He snapped. “You whip it out and I’ll chop it off before you can even blink."  
Rolling his eyes, Steve turned towards Tony. “Hey, Metal Man, why don’t you go close the door, and we’ll see how long 'Mr I don't belong here' lasts in a four against one?”  
"Oi!" Clint snapped, "I swear down if you aggravate me even more than you're doing, you won't like it."  
“Yeah," Bucky agreed “Just be quiet, can't you see nobody cares?" Bucky looks over to Clint and says , “He just wants a rise out of us, ignore him, man."  
Steve smirked. “Oh, Bucky bear you couldn’t ignore me even if you wanted to. So, are you guys together? Lovers?”  
Blushing slightly, Bucky turned around to shout, "SHUT UP!"  
“What are you doing in there?" Pierce asked. The library fell silent for a second.  
“Let’s shut the door,” Steve suggested whilst walking over to the table with Clint and Bucky. “We can’t enjoy one another's company with Pierce interrupting every few seconds."  
“The door has to stay open," Tony said.  
“And?"  
“'And?' They're four other people in here, and you know what, you don’t even count,” Clint snapped. “You could disappear and no would notice, no one cares about you. You might as well not exist."  
"Well, I might have to join the ultimate frisbee team now."  
Clint laughed bitterly “You? Ha, I don' think so."  
“Maybe student council.”  
“They wouldn’t take you,” Bucky says.  
“I’m in the engineering club,” Tony piped up, but Bucky was already talking over him.  
“You’re scared that no one wants you, Rogers."  
“Yeah? Or maybe it's because you're all assholes."  
“How would you know? You don’t know any of us,” Clint stated.  
"Yeah, don't know any Nazi's either, doesn't mean I'm gonna join them."  
“I’m in the science club, too.”  
“Excuse me for a second.” Steve looked towards Tony. “What are you talking about, Tony?"  
“I was saying what clubs I'm in, Maths, Science, engineering..."  
“Hey, Bucky, do you belong to the science club?"  
“That’s an academic club, they're not the same” Bucky argued.  
“Ah, but to nerds, they are.” He looked at Tony and asked, “What do you do in these clubs?”  
“Uh, in Science club we talk about science, you know, biology, chemistry and physics."  
“So it’s sort of social. Kinda sad, but social?”  
“I suppose so, at the end of the year we all get-together and make something explode in the lab."  
“If we keep talking then we're going to get in trouble," Clint said nervously looking towards the hallway where Pierce's office is. “I’ve got an Archery match on Saturday, and I can't miss it."  
As if on cue, Pierce appeared in sight. Steve hurriedly threw himself into the chair that was located between Clint and Bucky, trying to look as innocent as he could. Disappearing from view, Steve sat up and ran towards the door.  
“What are you doing?!” Tony asked.  
As if answering his question, Steve stood on his tiptoes and took out a loose screw causing the door to swing shut. Running across to where he sat, Steve sat in his chair, Pierce strolling in angrily,  
“Why is the door closed?” he demanded.  
“How should we know?” Steve questioned. “We're not supposed to move, Sir.”  
“WHY?”  
“We were just sitting," Bucky said.  
“Who closed that door?” Pierce demanded again.  
"I think a screw fell out," Steve answered.  
“It just closed, Sir,” Clint said quietly.  
Pierce scowled and walked to the door, looking at it. Looking back towards Clint he says "Go get that stand over there and help me lean it against the door." Doing as he was told both he and Pierce lifted it together and set it down, however, the stand blocked anyone from getting in and out.  
"Isn't that a fire hazard Sir?" Steve said snarkily.  
Realising that yes it was, he demanded Clint to move it.  
Once it was clear that the heavy door wouldn’t stay open, his eyes roamed over the students and said, “You’re not fooling me, Rogers . The next door that has a falling screw will be you." Mumbling something under his breath, Pierce says, "What was that Rogers?"  
“Suck. My. Dick."  
“You just bought yourself another detention, Rogers."  
“Oo, I’m crushed.”  
“That’s another.”  
“Well, I’m free the Saturday after that. And the Saturday after that but beyond that, I’ll have to check my schedule.”  
“Good. Because you and I are going to be spending a lot of time in my office together."  
“How perfect, want me to bring the wine?"  
“Would you like another detention?"  
“Yes.”  
“Cut it out!” Bucky yelled and gave him a pointed look.  
“That’s another, Mr Rogers. Another?”  
“Do you think I care?”  
“That’s another. How many is that?"  
“That's seven including the one when we came in and he asked if Marilyn Manson knew you raided his wardrobe,” Tony said promptly.  
“Be quiet, Mr Stark. It’s eight. You know, Rogers you want these people to think you’re something, but you're not, and you won't be” With that, Pierce walked away, “I will be right outside these doors. The next time I have to come in here, you won't leave an hour after you would of." Exiting the doors slam shut.  
“FUCK YOU!” Steve shouted. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself.  
\---  
With his body hunched over his desk, Bucky couldn't help but watch Steve draw.

Seconds that felt like weeks, minutes felt like months and hours felt like years.  
And just like they were before they entered the building the paper was wordless.

Slowly, they all drifted to sleep. Clint being the first, followed by Tony, falling forward onto the desk with his bag as a pillow. Next was Bucky, who Steve stared at for a couple of minutes before deciding to sleep himself. No one noticing her, Natasha analysed them all before following them.  
Pierce who came in after a couple of hours, escorted them to the toilet before leaving them on their own again.  
Growing bored Clint turns toward Bucky and asks,  
“Have your parents grounded you tonight?”  
“Mum says yes, dad says no."  
“There’s a party on the east side, you should come."  
“I doubt I’ll go.”  
“How come?”  
“Parents would just argue about it and I can't be bothered to hear it."  
“Who do you like better?” Steve said suddenly.  
“What?”  
“If you had to choose between them?”  
“I don’t know. I’d probably choose neither. I mean, I don’t think either really actually cares about me. They just want to show me off, you know? Look Bucky got all A's, Bucky can play football, Bucky this, Bucky that."  
Clint laughed harshly. “You’re just feeling sorry for yourself!”  
“Yeah, well, if I didn’t then nobody else would,” Bucky argued.  
“Poor Bucky bear. How about you blondie? Do you and your parents get along?"  
“What, if I do I’m an idiot?”  
"No, you're a liar."  
A silence stretched over the group when it was broken by “You know what Rogers if we weren't in school I'd drop kick you right about now."  
"C'mon guys!" All three of them shot Tony a look, "You know I hate my parents too, always want me to do the best and-"  
“Come off it Tony, you're a parent's wet dream."  
“Why do you have to insult everybody?"  
"I'm being truthful, something you should learn."  
"You think you're so great, so much better than the rest of us, but you're not."  
"I can honestly say, that I'm very much better than you Barnes."  
"Fuck you."  
"Ooo what a dirty mouth you have for a 'classy' boy, your mother wouldn't approve, better wash it out with soap."  
“I’m not classy."  
“Really? Are you a virgin?” Steve stood in front of him and bent down to be face to face and says . “I’ll bet that gold ring you're wearing that you are."  
“Shut up.”  
“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Moving his face more to the boy. “What about a boy? Ever kissed a boy on the mouth?”  
“Leave him alone,” Clint said, “Look, Steve, we've got hours left so leave Bucky alone, Bucky ignore him."  
“I’m only trying to help," Steve said earnestly  
There was an awkward pause as Steve returned to his seat.

 

\---

 

When Lunch rolled around, Pierce walked in when they were half way through humming the Pokemon theme tune.  
"You have an hour to eat, and then I expect you to be silent."  
"In here?" Clint questioned.  
“Yes, Barton, in here."  
“Well, wouldn’t the canteen be more appropriate?"  
"Sir, Sir, will milk be available?" Steve asks.  
“We’re extremely thirsty, Sir," Clint states, joining in with Steves jabs at the teacher.  
“I have an extremely low tolerance for dehydration.” Said Bucky, catching on quickly.  
“I’ve seen him dehydrate, sir,” Clint agreed, “It's horrible."  
"I'll get it, Sir, don't worry!" Steve said politely.  
“Sit down. How stupid do you think I am? You," Pierce said pointing at Clint, "and you." He indicated to the girl at the back.  
Looking unfazed, Natasha stood up and picked up her bag and followed Clint to the vending machines.  
“So,” Clint started, “what’s your poison? What do you drink?” Natasha momentarily ignoring him, “Okay... forget I asked, then.”  
“Russian vodka.”  
Surprised at that answer Clint says, "When do you drink vodka?"  
“Whenever I want”  
“A lot?”  
“Sure.”  
“That what you’re here for?”  
“What are you here for?”  
Clint put his hands in the pockets and carried on walking whilst talking “I’m here because I, uh, my coach and my father don’t want me to wreck my chances as an Archer, Coach thinks I’m a winner, so I get treated differently. My dad wants me to win. I’m not a winner because I want to be one, I’m a winner because I’ve got a steady hand and can hit any target."  
“That’s nice. Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re really in here?”  
“Forget it.”

 

\----

 

“Ooh, come look at this Bucky."  
“Go away.” He replied coldly, Steve smiles.  
“C'mon man! I wonder how she speaks.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! Why is that so hard for you to grasp? I don't want to talk to you, not now, not ever!"  
When the pair comes back from the vending machine, Steve goes to each person and inspects their lunch.  
"Sushi?" He asked Bucky.  
"Yeah." Bucky didn't elaborate.  
Wandering to Tony, he sits down and says “Here’s my impression of life at Stark's big mansion," He stood up and walked to where everyone could see him clearly. ‘Tony!?’ ‘Yeah, Dad?’ ‘How was your day Son?’ ‘Great, Dad.’ ‘Say, Tony how’d you like to go to the Stark Expo this weekend?' ‘Great, Dad! Oh, wait I have homework.’ ‘That’s alright, Son. You can do it there!‘Gee!’ ‘Well, isn’t my son swell? Isn’t life swell?’” He mimed a hug. Tony looked down at his hands, eyes watering.  
“Yeah. What about you then Rogers, huh, what's your life like?" Bucky asked, sneering slightly.  
“Mine? Well, that’s easy. ‘Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn son of a whore, useless, know-it-all, jerk!’” Raising his voice to a higher pitch he continued, “‘You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful!’” Face going red , “What about you, Zola? What about you? ‘Shut your mouth.’ No, Zola, what about you?! ‘Fuck you!’ NO! WHAT ABOUT YOU? ‘FUCK. YOU.’” He mimed being punched.  
"Are you joking?"  
"Wanna come over? Huh."  
Clint frowning slightly says, "I don't believe you."  
“No? You don’t believe me?”  
“Did I stutter?”  
Steve strolled towards Clint and takes off his top and turns around, “You see this?" He says knowing well that they can see the bruises that sport his back, "This is what you get in my house if you stay in the shower for too long.” Clint looked “You see,” Steve put on his top and began to walk to the end of the library, kicking chairs and pushing books off the shelves “I don’t think that I need to sit around with you assholes for any longer.” Reaching to the back of the library, Steve collapses and lets a single tear slip down his face.

 

\---

 

Steve heard the sound of Pierce making his way down the hallway and ran towards the door. And made a hand gesture for the others to follow.  
"How'd you know which way Pierce went?" Bucky said, standing next to Steve as they walked down the corridor  
“I don’t.”  
“Then how do you when he will be back?"  
“I don’t, being bad feels good, doesn't it."  
"Why are we going to his locker?" Tony questions.  
"I don't know," Clint says.  
“This is so stupid, why are we risking getting caught?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Then what are we doing?”  
“Ask me another question and I’m going to punch you." Clint says and for extra measures "In the throat."  
Tony didn't speak.  
When they arrived, Steve went straight to his locker without a word, opening it, he gets a brown package out.  
"What's that?"  
"Marijuana."  
"That's illegal." Tony pointed out when no one replied he turned towards Bucky and says, "You agree with this?" His only answer is a shrug.  
We will cross through the gym and double back."  
“You better be right. If we get caught it's your fault."  
“What did he say? Where are we going." Tony asks and much to his dismay he once again doesn't get an answer, deciding just to follow instead.  
Just as they turned the corner, they could see Pierce and his tailored suit turning the corner, Steve ran. The rest followed.  
Down three more hallways they once more bump into Pierce, jumping out of view before he could turn around and catch sight of them. Steve swore and tried to think of an escape route they could take.  
“Hold it, hold it, we’ve got to go through the science classrooms,” Harry said, stopping the group.  
“No! Out through the music hall!” Clint said.  
"You have no clue what you're talking about."  
“No, you don’t know what you’re talking about! We’re done listening to you, we’re going this way.” Clint ran off, and the rest followed leaving Steve to catch up with them.  
They came to the end of the music hall only to find it locked. “Nice one, Barton."  
"Oh shut up!" Clint says.  
"No you! We should have listened to Steve." Says Bucky.  
"We're going to get caught." Tony mumbles.  
“No, just me," Steve said, reaching towards Stark and shoving the package down his pants and ran down the corridor the group stared at him.  
"SO HERES THE STORY FOR A-Z..."  


\---

When Pierce finally found Steve, he was in the gym where he was throwing a frisbee.  
“Mr Rogers,” he said distastefully, “took it upon himself to visit the gym. I am sorry to inform you all that you will be without your fellow, what was it you called yourself, Rogers? Ah 'Avenger' for the rest of the day.” Steve giggled, and Pierce's gaze narrowed on him. “Do you think, Mr Rogers that everything is a joke? That false alarm you set off on Monday was a joke? What if that was your house... Oh wait, never mind that, your family is dead. What if it was your stash of drugs on fire? Hmm."  
"That would never happen, Sir, they're in Stark's pants."  
Clint snickered softly which however was the wrong thing to do as it set Pierce off. “Barton, do you think this is funny? You think Rogers here is being cute? Let me tell you something,” he sneered. “Rogers won't be anything. Do you want to see something funny? Go visit Steve Rogers in five years. He's nothing special and everything that is, well that came from a bottle. Come on Rogers, let's go." 

\---

  
When Pierce had left, the rest of the students were left in stunned silence and what the teacher had said, sunk it. Not knowing what to do, Clint was quick to strike up a conversation with Bucky about football. Tony was hunched over his desk, paper blank, mind blank. Natasha, staring at them all.  
None of them not really knowing what Steve was currently going through.  
"That's the last time, Rogers. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?" Steve rolling his eyes slightly, Pierce continued "I make $31,000 a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place...And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there.That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"  
Looking vaguely scared, Steve asks, "Are you threatening me?"  
"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing..."  
  
\---  
After a while in silence it was abruptly broken by a loud crash and muffled 'shit', all turning around they spot, Steve who was walking towards them with a smug grin on his face, "Forgot my pen." Leaning down he picked up a pen that was next to the chair he was previously sat in.  
The door opened slightly which led Steve to run towards the front desk and roll under it.  
"What the hell was that noise?" Pierce demanded. "What was that ruckus?"  
"Ruckus?” Clint asked innocently.  
“I heard a ruckus,” Pierce said sternly.  
“Can you describe the ruckus, Sir?” asked Tony snarky.  
“Watch it Stark."  
Whilst the students were disagreeing with Pierce about the source of the 'ruckus', Steve was staring at the outline of Bucky's cock in his pants, causing him to reach over and rub it, this lead to Bucky slamming his knees together, groaning in pain, Bucky tried covering it up with a cough leading the room into a coughing frenzy. Bucky blushing slightly kicked Steve.  
“Um,” Bucky said, trying to calm down a little “Was that the noise? Was that the noise you heard, Sir?”  
"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." A laugh erupted from Natasha, made everyone turn towards her. Causing Pierce to say "You make book on that missy!" Turning to Bucky he says, "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" Sauntering off, the door slams shut. Causing the group to burst into laughter.  
"What the hell?!" Bucky asks angrily.  
“It was an accident?” Steve says trying to defend himself.  
“You’re a twat!"  
“Sue me,” Steve said with finality and walks over to Tony. Holding out his hand, Tony took the hint and gave him his bag of marijuana, and walks away,  
"Yo wasted, you're not gonna blaze up in here!" No one listening Bucky gets up, Tony not shortly behind.  
"Shit." Clint mumbles and follows whilst Natasha just watches.

  
\---

Sitting in a circle was Bucky, Tony and Steve all laughing hysterically at nothing.  
Lighting Bucky up, he coughs the smoke out, Tony laughing at him. Talking to himself, Tony started rattling off in high pitch voice.  
“Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular, everyone loves me, not faults in me." Bucky said.  
"Poor baby," Steve says with a fond look etched on his face.  
Having some of the marijuana, Clint turns towards the bookshelves where the redhead was staring at him, smiling slightly he turns towards where Tony had walked away from his trio,  
"So you got a middle name?" Clint asks Tony.  
“Yeah, it’s –"  
“Your middle name is Edward. Your birthday is may the 9th, you’re five nine and a half and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1” There was a pause "3." Natasha said.  
“Wow! Are you psychic?” Tony asked.  
“No.”  
“Then would you mind telling me how you know all that stuff about me?”  
Sitting down swiftly, Natasha reached into her bag when she pulled out,  
"Is that my wallet?"  
Shrugging her shoulders she says "I stole it."  
"Give me it."  
"No."  
"Give it." Reluctantly Natasha handed it over. Checking through it thoroughly to make sure everything was still there he said,  
“So you’re a thief, too."  
"Hah, what's there to steal? £2 and a nude photo?"  
"What?" Clint asked.  
"Oh yeah, it's really dirty..."

\---

"Are these your girlfriends? And boyfriends?"  
"I suppose." Steve says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'd like to consider them as, not all of them, I've dated but some."  
"What -" Steve stopped him from asking anything else by asking,  
"Why do you have so much shit in your bag?"  
"I don't like throwing things away."  
"Neither,"

\---

"This has to be the shittiest ID, I've even seen. What do you need an ID for anyway?"  
"So I can vote..."  
With a bored tone in her voice, Natasha says suddenly, "Wanna see what's in my bag?"  
"No!" The pair chorused. Not listening to them she pours the contents of her bag all over the table.  
"Shit! Why have you got some much stuff in your bag?"  
"You never know when you gotta go..."  
"What are you gonna do? Be like some sort of super spy?"  
"I'll do what I gotta do."  
"Why do you have to do anything?" Clint asks.  
"My home life is is unsatisfying..." Natasha says bitterly.  
"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is 'unsatisfying'? Clint says.  
"Who says I've got to live on the streets? I can go anywhere."  
"Yeah but -"  
"Nevermind...forget it, everything's cool!" Putting her things back into her bag, Clint asks,  
"What's the deal?"  
"No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone."  
"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."  
"Fuck off." And with that Natasha gets up and walks aways.  
"The girl is an island, with herself," Tony says.  
Not bothering him with a reply, Clint gets up and follows her.

\---  
The five of them now sat together in a circle.  
“What would you do... for a million pounds?” Bucky asks.  
“What would I do for a million pounds? I guess as little as I had to.”  
"That's boring!"  
“Well, how do you want me to answer?"  
“The idea is to search your mind for the limit, like, would you come to school naked?”  
“Would I have to get out in front of everyone?”  
“Of course.”  
“Spring or winter?”  
“Spring, I suppose.”  
“In front of the school or back of the school?”  
“Either or.”  
"Yes."  
"I'd do that!" Natasha said startingly everyone. "I'd do anything sexual, wouldn't even have to pay me."  
“You’re lying,” Bucky said coldly, "You wouldn't."  
"I already have, I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal...I'm a nymphomaniac!"  
Bucky rolls his eyes, "Lie..."  
"Are your parents aware of this?" Tony asks incredulously.  
"The only person I told was my shrink... and he nailed me afterwards."  
"Classy..." Bucky mumbled under his breath.  
"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him," Natasha said boldly  
"He's an adult!" Bucky screeches.  
Relishing in the attention, Natasha continues,  
"Yeah...he's married too!"  
"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"  
"Well, the first few times..."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Obviously, she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink..." Trailing off at the end when he realises no one was really paying attention to what he was saying.  
"Have you ever done it Bucky?"  
"I don't even have a psychiatrist..."  
"Have you ever done it with a normal person?"  
"Now, didn't we already cover this?"  
"You never answered the question..." Steve said.  
"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Bucky says,  
" It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"Well, if you say you haven't...you're a prude. If you say you have...you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?"  
"Wrong." Bucky states.  
"Or, are you a tease?"  
"He's's a tease..." Clint says.  
"Oh, why don't you just forget it..."  
"You're a tease and you know it, all boys like you are teases!"  
"Clint he's only a tease if what he does gets you hot..." Steve says,  
"I don't do anything!" Bucky says and if trying to prove his point, however only proving theirs.  
"That's why you're a tease..."

\---  
"I can't believe you, you're so bizarre!" Bucky says,  
"Hey come on! We're all bizarre!" Clint says, sounding a bit defensive,  
"You? How are you bizarre?"  
"He can't think for himself," Natasha says, they all go silent.  
"She's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Bruce Banner's buns together.  
Bucky laughs.  
Tony, however, did not, "That was you?" He demanded.  
"Yeah you know him?"  
"Yeah, I know him."  
"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too...  
"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my fingers. And Bruce is undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father,and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Pierce's office, all I could think about was Bruce's father. And Bruce havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal...I mean, I mean, how do you apologise for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Clint, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!!!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my wrist or fingers would give...and I wouldn't be able to shoot arrows anymore. And he could forget all about me..."  
Tony nodded then said, "It's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't."  
"What's wrong with you Stark? How come you don't like yourself?"  
"Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing art. See we had this assignment, draw this picture of someone, and um...and we had four weeks to do it, gotta have it as accurate as possible, mine wasn't and I got, I got an F on it. Never got an F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take art, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..."  
"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Steve asks.  
"Have you seen some of the idiots that take art?"  
"I take art...you must be a fuckin idiot!"  
"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't draw?"

  
\---  
"You fucking prick!" Clint exclaims.  
Turning towards Clint, Steve speaks,  
"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" Turning towards Bucky he speaks again "And you...don't like me anyway!  
"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!"  
"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin'Rapunzel, right? The school would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! "Queenie isn't here!" Steve says furiously, "I like that ring Bucky." "Shut up..." Bucky says quietly,  
"Is that real gold?"  
"Shut up!" Bucky shouts "Just shut up!"  
"I bet it is...did you work, for the money?  
"Shut..."  
"For that ring?"  
"Your mouth!"  
"Or did your daddy buy those?"  
"Shut up!" Bucky says on last time before he starts to cry.  
"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Zola family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey! Smoke up Steven!" Okay, so go home cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?"  
“It’s unavoidable,” Natasha says, “it just happens.”  
“What happens?” Clint asks,  
“When you grow up your heart dies.”  
"Whatever, who cares?" Steve asks,  
“I care,” Natasha says, struggling not to cry.  
"Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" Tony asks quietly.  
"No." Clint whispers,  
"So, so on Monday...what happens?"  
"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Bucky asks,  
"Yeah."  
"You want the truth?"  
"Yeah, I want the truth..."  
"I don't think so..." He says honestly.  
"Well, do you mean all of us or just Steve?" Natasha questions,  
"With all of you..."

\---  
"It's funny, us weirdos are better than all of you. Would you do that to me?" Tony asks Natasha,  
"I don't have any friends," Natasha says bitterly, "But if I did, I wouldn't do that to you."  
"I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty..."  
"Yeah? Your friends wouldn't mind anyway, we're popular, they look up to us..." Bucky says,  
Tony laughs, "Yeah? You're so conceited Bucky, so conceited, why? Why are you like that?"  
On the verge of tears again, he says "I'm not saying it to be conceited, I hate it! I don't want to go along with my friends but I have to!"  
"Then why do you?"  
"You don't understand, you won't understand, the people we're friends with me and Clint, the pressure they put on you is... You don't understand."  
Tony speechless for a second looks at Bucky in pure disgust,  
"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Bucky? Well, fuck you! Fuck you!" Hiding his face behind his arm, Tony takes a second to finish crying, "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Fury found a gun in the locker..."  
"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Clint asks.  
"I tried and then it was meant to and..."  
"What's the gun for Tony?"  
"Just forget it..."  
"You brought it up, man!"  
"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my dad can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!"  
"Oh, Tony," Bucky whispers  
Tony bashes his chair back.  
"So I considered my options, you know?"  
"Killing yourself isn't an option!"  
"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!"  
"Was it a handgun?"  
"Nope, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."  
"Really?" Clint asks.  
"Yeah..."  
Clint bursts into laughter, the rest soon following.  
"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Natasha asks, "Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do. And I like people watching." They all laugh once more. "You're laughing at me..."  
"No!" Clint exclaims.  
Natasha starts to laugh too.  
"Yeah you are!"

  
\---

Steve heading back to the storage cupboard that Pierce left him, the other four sit together on the bannister.  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna write your paper?" Asks Bucky,  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"  
"That's what Pierce wants, though..."  
"Yeah, but they will all kinda say the same thing anyway."  
"You just don't want to write your paper? Yeah."  
"True, but you're also the smartest."  
"Oh, well..."  
"We trust you..."  
"Yeah..." Clint says backing Bucky up.  
"All right, I'll do it..."  
"Great..."

\---

Staring at the same spot for what felt like hours Steve finally looks up when the door opens,  
"You lost?" Steve asks, Bucky just stares at him, Steve smiles, so does Bucky.

\---

With Tony writing the essay and Bucky off somewhere, Clint looks up to see Natasha walking towards him, this time, her hair was neat and her eye makeup looked so much better. Jaw wide open, Natasha notices and scowls at him.  
"You look..." Words not describing, however getting the gist of what he was trying to say she smiles and says,  
"Thank you." 

\---  
Leaning forward, Bucky kisses Steve,  
"What's that for? Why'd you do that"  
"Cause I knew you wouldn't."  
"You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other... am I not outstanding in that capacity?"  
"Do you really hate me?"  
"Truth?  
"Truth."  
Steve nods and speaks at the same time, "No."

\---  
After he was finished, Tony lifted up the paper and kissed it.

"What happened to you?" Clint asks Natasha,  
"Why? Bucky did it! What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just so different. I can see your face."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
Laughing slightly, Clint replies "It's good."  
Natasha smiles.

In the background you could see Tony, giving himself a round of applause.

\---

They're all walking down the hallway together before they all head home.  
"See ya," Tony says and gets into his dad’s car and leaves. Clint and Natasha share a brief kiss before Natasha rips a patch off Clint's jacket and gets into her mum's car. Clint's dad arrives staring at Natasha before Clint gets into the car and they drive off also.  
Taking off his ring, Bucky hands it over to Steve and goes onto his tiptoes as they kiss. Walking towards his car Bucky turns around and smiles at Steve who smiles back. Watching as Bucky's dad drives off, Steve looks down and smiles again, he puts on the ring and walks home to his mess of a life but this time, there is a bit more colour to his darkness.

\---

_Dear Mr Pierce,_  
_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain and an athlete and a basket case a princess and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_  
_Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ⦁ i made steve bender because pierce was the teacher and they hate each other also because i wanted bucky as claire (nd im stucky af) as well steve isnt goody goody at school, constantly getting into fights which would lead into him and pierce hating one another.  
> ⦁ steve lives with zola because his mum died when he was 16 causing him into going into the route he does, he doesn't have a dad due to him being conceived by a summer fling thus his mum getting called a whore.  
> ⦁ i feel like ive knocked off a lot of nats personality which is annoying but allison is a 'basket case' nd i wanted nat in it and i had clint planned for andrew and tony was brian, so leaving her with allison.  
> ⦁ nats home life is kinda like her experience with the red room but turned down a little.  
> ⦁ a lot of the dialogue came from the script, its either straight from it or changed, i didnt add the bit where bucky showed of his make up tips because tbh cba  
> ⦁ all their home life is shit but steves is the worse by far.
> 
> BREAKFAST CLUB AU'S ARE MY SHIT  
> criticism is appreciated.  
> if i made any mistakes inform me please - ive only gone through it once maybe twice i cant actually remember.  
> I hope you have a good day.


End file.
